Love Takes Wing
by sburke94
Summary: Neil/Christy Pairing. It follows the movies, but things are tweaked just a tiny bit.
1. Answered Prayers

"Neil! Neil!" Why was he leaving? What had he meant when he'd said that I'd made my choice and now he was making his? I was so confused, but at that moment all that mattered was his departure. When he reared his horse back to face me, I knew why. I loved him and had for a long time. The realization hit me like a bullet; swift and feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of me. I had been too naive and stubborn, blind to what was in plain sight. Our eyes locked and his held the very question I had been asking myself; why? Though I now knew the answer, I struggled to find the words to tell him. All I could seem to say was "because…because…" Shaking his head, he turned and galloped away from the mission and away from me.

"Because I love you." The words flew from my mouth before I realized I had spoken them. It was too late though, he was no longer there to here them. Hastily, I brushed away the tears that had fallen onto my cheeks. He was leaving and I would most likely never see him again. The thought left me dizzy and sick. How would I be able stand never seeing him, hearing his voice, smelling the scent of pipe tobacco and pine that was so unique to him? I turned away from the path and back towards the mission. I kept my gaze steady on the mountains that lay before me, knowing that if I glanced back now I would lose any form of composure I had left. For the remainder of the day, his words filled my mind. "You've made your choice and now I've made mine." The words rang in my head loudly, sounding so harsh and demanding, though I knew that was not how they'd been intended. What had he meant? Why must that man always speak in riddles?

Later that evening David sought me out to begin wedding preparations. In my confusion over Neil's departure and his parting words I had forgotten all about the man I had promised to marry. It was then I came to understand the full meaning of Neil's words. David had been my decision. By choosing to marry him, I had unknowingly pushed Neil away; but why? Could I even allow myself to hope that Neil felt the sameway I did? That he too loved me as much as I loved him. I shook the thought out of my head. No, that could never be. It was the hope of a young girl, and nothing more. In my mind, that's what I'd always been to Neil; a young girl. I knew I was more than 10 years his junior, and that he often told me how unrealistic and childlike I was. Neil could not love me, there was no possible way. However, the nagging doubt remained embedded within my mind; if Neil did not care, why had he left over my engagment to David?

That night I returned David's ring. The look on his face will forever be burned into my memory. He looked so crestfallen and alone as I walked away from the bunkhouse. His eyes had clouded over first with tears, and then with anger. I had reached out for him, apologizing countless times for my actions. He had refused to be comforted; refused to see that we were both better off as friends. I could only hope and pray that perhaps in time David would come to see that it was all for the best. As for Neil, only time would reveal our fate together; if we had one at all.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three months had passed since Neil's departure and it seemed as if the searing pain in my heart was finally beginning to fade into a dull ache. The love I held for him in my heart still burned like candle, it' s flame never wavering in strength. I had just pushed it down so far inside of me that it was nearly lost; ever constant, yet distant at the same time. When Neil had left, it felt as if a part of me had gone with him. I no longer found joy in the small things, even teaching the children had lost it's charm. I hadn't realized until he was gone how much I needed him; how much I depended on him. I had thought the mountains were my source of strength, but all along it had been Neil. He had been my rock, my anchor, my source of comfort. With him gone, I seemed to be slipping down towards darkness. I was lost without him, with no way to find my way back.

For the first few weeks, I had hoped for a letter; none arrived. My only solace was his correspondence with Ms. Alice. On occasion, she would read bits of her letters from him, informing us on how his research was going, what things in the large cities were like. From what she read, he sounded happy and content with his new life. I was trying my best to be cheerful about the situation, although in reality I was fooling no one but myself. I prayed night after night that perhaps the peace he had seemed to find in the city with his new life would find me too. Like letters, no peace came. And then one night my prayers changed. I prayed that he would return and that I would get a chance to fufill the dreams that haunted me at night. Little did I know at the time, but one day soon my prayers would be answered.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was just after nine in the morning when the telephone rang; mother. She called at least once a day, sometimes twice attempting to persuade me to return home to Asheville; civilization as she called it. Everyday she called and everyday the answer was the same. No, I was not going to return to Asheville; Cutter Gap was my home now. Gritting my teeth I answered the phone in mentally having to remind myself to keep a cheerful and polite tone.

"Hello Mother."

"Hello Darling. How are things at the mission?"

"Everything's great mother."

"That's wonderful dear. I'm leaving for a social in a few minutes, so I'll make this brief. I found a teaching position for you here in Asheville. It's at a new girls prepatory school that just opened a few months ago. They would like teachers who are young and can relate to the pupils. When I heard about it, I thought that you would be perfect for you."

"I don't know mother."

"Well at least give it some thought dear, you've had your mountain adventure and now it's high time that you returned to society."

"I'll think on it."

"Thank you darling. I'll give Daddy your love."

"Alright Mother, goodbye."

"Goodbye dear."

Hanging the phone back on the receiver, I sighed. Would she ever give up? Shaking my head gently, I yelled for Ruby Mae. An action that I knew my mother would've never approved of. "Ruby Mae, if Ms. Alice or Rev. Grantland needs me tell them that I'm up at the schoolhouse."

"Yes'um Miss Christy." Satisfied that she would relay my message, I grabbed a stack of books off the side table and headed towards the parlor. I needed one more book out of a crate that had recently arrived from Asheville. I was rereading some of the classics and planning lessons for next term around them.

"Hello Miss Huddleston." The voice, he couldn't be here. I had heard nothing of his return. Looking up, I found that my mind was not playing tricks on me. I felt my heart begin to hammer in my chest. He was back! I could've turned cartwheels at that moment I was so overjoyed. Taking a step towards him, I set my books on the corner of the piano. I tried to speak, but no words seem to come. I took another step towards him, unknowingly brushing my hip against the stack of books. They fell to the ground with a dull thud.

"I swear I have been so clumsy lately" I murmured under my breath and I bent down to gather the books.

"I'm sure it is only a phase Miss Huddleston. I have never read of any cases of long term clumsiness in any medical journals." He said chuckling softly. "Aside from acute clumsiness, how have you been feeling?"

"Fine now Doctor, although I've had a cold that I can't seem to shake all summer." Moving towards me, he took my wrist in his hands and checked my pulse.

"You seem to have an abnormally fast pulse Miss Huddleston. Are you sure that you are feel well?"

"I'm fine, really.

He looked at me skeptically, before a slight grin began to emerge on his rugged face. "You look like you could use a break, take the day off and come with me. I'm heading up to Ingles Cove.

"Are you saying that I look bad, Dr. MacNeil? Besides, I can't, there's so much to do before school starts next week."

"I'm ordering you as your physician, Miss Huddleston." I couldn't suppress the grin that was teasing my lips.

"Very well. My mother did always tell me to follow the doctor's orders."

Twenty minutes later we were off; taking one wooded path after another until we arrived at our destination. We dismounted, then walked in silence for a few moments, neither of us wanting to be the first to speak.

"Well Miss Huddleston, how have things been in the cove?"

"Thankfully there have been no major medical problems, although I fear that Opal McHone is running herself ragged trying to keep up with the demand for her herbal remedies. We've missed your medical services around here doctor."

"I'm sure Opal's doing a fine job. Just my medical services?" Ignoring his words, I brushed past him; making my way slowly up to the lookout.

"We're all worried about Jeb though. He seems so lost without Fairlight. I can't imagine what he's going through."

"I doubt you can Christy." I was staring out at the horizon, but I could feel his emerald green eyes boring into my back.

"It's tragic when a woman takes over a man's soul then leaves him. Simple things like breathing suddenly become more complex. Even work doesn't help. The nights he's lain awake thinking of her, seeing her face everytime he closes his eyes, hearing her voice on every breeze. Hoping he could see her just one more time to tell her how much he he couldn't live another day without her."

"Neil" I said softly. I couldn't help but wonder if it was Jeb and Fairlight we were still speaking about.

"I know because it's how I feel about you." My breath caught in my throat at his words. He loved me! Part of me wanted to sing with joy, but part of me began to doubt his words; the doubt won out.

"I don't want to hear this."

"Christy please!" He said urgently, grabbing my hands and enclosing them within his own. Why had he come back now? Why after three long, painful months had he come back? I loved him and for so long I had yearned to hear those very words from his lips. Inside me though, a battle was raging. Every doubt I'd ever had was bubbling to the service. If he loved me as he claimed to, why had he left three months ago without mentioning a word? Shaking my head, I wiped away tears that I had not realized I had shed.

"Neil, I can't." I whispered before pulling my hands from his and walking slowly back down the trail.

"Christy, I love you! I came back here to ask you to marry me." At his words I stiffened. He wanted to marry me? Once again though, my mind was swimming with doubts. If he wanted to marry me and cared for me so deeply, why had I not received a single letter from him? Why did he want to marry me? In his eyes I had always been a young, selfish girl. What had caused this to change? I didn't know the answers to any of my questions, but I had to find out. I deserved to know. Turning to face him, I spoke one word; "why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me this before you left? Why didn't you write? What caused this sudden change of heart towards me? You were always criticizing me, making me feel like a stupid child at times!" My initial shock at his words had morphed into anger. I was angry at him for leaving me, for forgetting that I existed.

"Christy."

"Why?" I yelled at him. "Why?" The tears began to flow again; I was drained both mentally and emotionally. Sobs were wracking my body and it took every ounce of strength in my body not to crumple to the ground. Within seconds he was beside me, drawing me into a gentle embrace, murmuring words of comfort into my ear.

"Lass, I'm sorry. You're right you know. I should have told you how I felt before leaving, I should've written you. I'm sorry, I was a coward and was not willing to swallow my pride."

I stood there for what seemed like an eternity, staring out at the gentle, sloping mountains that lay beyond his shoulder. He was sorry. He was offering me what I wanted, a life with him. He loved me, and I loved him.

"Neil?"

"Yes, lass?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I want to marry you."


	2. Doubts

That afternoon as we walked slowly, hand in hand back towards the mission, Neil asked the question I had been dreading to answer.

"Does Grantland…" he trailed off. Before he could speak again, I began to pour out all that had happened over the past three months. "I broke off our engagement the evening you left for Baltimore." I said softly, holding up my left hand for him to see. "As you rode away, I realized that I was not only losing my best friend, but the man I loved. I didn't get a chance to tell you then and had you not come back you probably would've never known." I finished quietly; finally able to comprehend all of the events that had transpired. Neil was back, he loved me, and to top it all off we were getting married! I felt like singing to the high heavens, so great was my joy. All too soon though, we found ourselves in front of the schoolhouse.

"I think I should go on from here alone; Ruby Mae would have word spread throughout the entire cove by morning if she saw the two of us together. I don't want anyone to know until David and Ms. Alice do. David may not want to speak to me, but he deserves to know.

"That's fine." He mumbled; his voice distant and his eyes far away.

"Neil what is it?" I feared that I had hurt his feelings by wanting to keep our engagement a secret. "I can't stay; I made arrangements to return to Baltimore tomorrow." At his words, I felt tears begin to pool in my eyes and my lower lip began to quiver.

"Shh Lass, don't cry. I'll come back as soon as I can tie things up; most likely no more than a week."

Nodding my head in response, I allowed him to pull me into a gentle, yet comforting embrace.

"I'll be back as soon as possible; I promise." Pulling himself away from me, he placed his hand lightly against my cheek. "I love you." He whispered hoarsely before turning to leave.

"Neil! Wait!"

"Yes, Christy." He paused and turned to face me. "I love you too." I choked before I threw myself into his embrace. My arms seemed to move on their own accord as they slid around his neck and my fingers lost themselves in his curls. Resting my forehead against his I whispered "Promise me you'll come back, promise me." He nodded his response and ever so gently sealed his promise with a kiss. All too soon I felt him pulling away and the more he pushed the tighter I clung; I had lost him once, I wasn't about to let it happen again.

"Lass." He said softly before reaching behind his head and unclasping my hands bringing them down to rest within his own.

"The sooner I leave, the sooner I shall return." He was right, as usual. Wiping away the tears that had spilled onto my cheeks, I nodded slowly.

"I love you." He whispered softly before mounting Duke and riding back across the meadow.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The week that followed was perhaps the longest of my life. Even the arrival of the new school term could not distract me from counting down the days till Neil's return. Truthfully though, what distraction it did provide was of great comfort. The very evening of Neil's return to Baltimore, I spoke with Ms. Alice about our engagement. I had feared that Neil once being her son-in-law would cause her to resent me. I didn't want her to feel that I was replacing her daughter. Much to my surprise, she had revealed that she had known about our mutual feelings for quite some time. It was with her blessing that I found the courage to speak with David.

Needless to say though, my discussion with David did not bode well. It ended with him storming off and me in tears. Of all of the angry insults he hurled at me like stones, the one that hurt the most was his comparison to Margret. "You'll end up just like her. You're becoming Margret now by filling the void left by her in the Doctor's life." His words brought up doubts that I had been forcing down deep inside. What if I did end up like Margret? Both Neil and Ms. Alice had spoken of my uncanny resemblance to her on more than one occasion. Could my worst fears be realized? Was I really just a replacement for his first wife?

Neil was due home Saturday on the noon train from Baltimore, Maryland. Early Saturday morning, Ben Pentland, Jeb Spencer, and I set off for El Pano in Jeb's wagon. The seven mile trek seemed to drag on far longer than it normally did. I was concerned that we would be late and the train would arrive before we did. Much to my relief, we were early. Ms. Alice had sent along a list of supplies that were needed at the mission, but I was such a nervous wreck that Jeb ended up having to order most of them. Mrs. Tatum, the lady who ran the boarding house suggested that I should wait for the train at the platform instead of pacing back and forth across the general store. I complied and gingerly picked my way across the muddy road towards the platform.

Up and down the platform I walked for what seemed like far longer than fifteen minutes. Finally, I heard the sound that was music to my ears; the whistle of the approaching train. As the train screeched to a halt, the butterflies in my stomach began to flutter faster and my heart began to hammer. Hugging my arms around myself, I closed my eyes and allowed the warmth from the steam to envelop me. An instant later, the gentle warmth dissipated but in that moment my nerves calmed and my worries faded into pure elation.

Lifting my head, I quickly scanned the passengers descending the train; Neil was nowhere in sight. Panic began to course through my veins. What if he had decided not to come home? What if he had missed the train? What if… My thoughts trailed off as I heard his deep, booming, Scottish brogue bidding farewell to the conductor. Turning my head towards the sound of his voice, I found him down at the other end of the platform surveying the unloading of his baggage. All sense of propriety and patience left me as I hiked up my skirts and ran towards him. Neil turned around just in time to catch me. I threw my arms around his neck and laid my head against his shoulder; he was home and would never leave me again.

"Whoa, there lass!" He said as he chuckled softly. "I take it that you missed me then?" A roguish grin broke across his face and I couldn't help but smile back. Was it any wonder that I loved this man? One simple smile from him and my knees felt as if they would give out. Lifting my eyes up to meet his, I found that his green eyes were dancing were laughter and brimming with love. A polite cough from someone behind us brought me back to reality. I blushed crimson when I realized how many had witnessed my very un-lady like actions. Relinquishing my hold on his neck, I stepped back to allow Jeb to greet him. I later discovered that it had been Jeb who had discretely ended our reunion.

"Well howdy doc! All of us in the cove sure are glad to have ya back."

"It's good to be back Jeb." He spoke to Jeb but looked at me. His eyes were searching mine and I swore I could've seen the gears turning like clockwork in the back of his mind. He didn't say anything but merely smiled and turned back to Jeb. Twenty minutes later we set off back towards the mission. There had not been room for all of us in the wagon after Neil's supplies were loaded onto it, so it was agreed that I would ride with Neil on Duke; who had been boarded in the stables in El Pano. The prospect of riding behind Neil the long seven miles to the mission filled me joy; Neil had been so silent since his arrival and truthfully it worried me. Neil was a quiet man, but he wasn't acting like himself. The journey back would provide me with the perfect opportunity to discover why.


	3. Just like Margret

As I sat behind Neil in the saddle, my cheek resting against the soft wool of his jacket, I began to worry if I had done something wrong. He had not spoken a single word in the thirty minutes since our departure from El Pano. Normally his silence would not trouble me; Neil was a quiet, thoughtful, even sometimes brooding man. This time however, there was tension in the silence that hung between us; something that rarely occurred. His gentle voice broke my thoughts.

"Christy?"

"Yes, Neil?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Neil I'm fine; in fact, I couldn't be happier." That was the truth, I was happy, but I couldn't seemed to shake the nagging doubt in the back of my mind that I was a replacement for Margret. I knew that I was being silly, but every time I forced the thought down, it seemed to bubble right back to the surface.

"Lass, something's wrong."

"Neil, there…"

"Yes, Christy there is. I can see it in your eyes. Tell me the truth Christy; have you changed your mind?" I could hear the hesitation in his voice and I knew that he feared my reply.

"What Neil? No of course not! Nothing would make me happier than marrying you." To reassure him, I clasped my arms tighter around his waist and allowed myself to relax against him.

"What is it then? And if you say nothing one more time, I'll make you walk the rest of the way to the mission." His voice was teasing, but there was also some underlying seriousness to his statement.

"It's just that…" I trailed off, wondering how to phrase my words without hurting Neil. "It's just something David said, it's silly really."

"It's not silly to me Christy, if it's bothering you so much. Come now, what did Grantland say?"

"He said that…he said that I was going to end up just like Margret. That our resemblance was more than skin deep… that I was merely a replacement." As I spoke, tears that had remained unshed throughout the week began to sting my eyes. I blinked them back; I was strong and it was my own doubts that fueled my tears, not David's words.

"You and Ms. Alice have both always remarked on our uncanny resemblance. I can't help but wonder if the similarity ran deeper as David said it did." Neil was silent for a moment and I began to fret that perhaps my doubts had been right; I was merely a replacement.

"Christy." Neil spoke very softly, as if trying to reassure me with his words. "Has anyone ever told you about Margret; aside from what she looked like?" I shook my head. "We eloped when she was young. She was sixteen, and eager to get away from home. I was fresh out of medical school, twenty-two, and ready to settle down. We thought we were in love; she had a wild and independent streak in her that attracted me more than anything else. It wasn't long after we married that we realized our terrible mistake. I brought her back to the cove, thinking that taking her away from the city might subdue her. I was wrong. Soon after we returned to Cutter Gap her true colors began to show through; she was shallow, callous, and cold. She always resented my devotion to the people and how little time I spent at home. When she died, our marriage had all but crumbled."

As Neil spoke, his voice grew stronger and my mind could not seem to fathom where this discussion was leading to. "You see Christy, you and Margret are nothing like. We have love for each other, for the people of the cove. You are strong, kind, and the most unselfish person I've ever met. If I'd have known eight years ago that you would come along, I would've never married Margret. I would've and will wait forever for you Christy. I love you more than should be humanly possible." Neil fell silent. I was unsure of how to respond. How absurd I had been! This man loved me for me, not for who I resembled. I began to giggle like a school girl at my utter ridiculousness.

"Neil," I managed to choke between fits of giggles, "I love you too." Neil reined in Duke and turned his head to get a better look at me. "I love you too, Miss Huddleston. Although at the moment, you have me completely flummoxed as to what is so amusing. "

Grinning up at him, I replied "Just me Doctor, just me." He still looked perplexed, but did not press the issue further.

A little while later we parted ways with Jeb. He was going to drop Neil's things back at his cabin then return to his own. As soon as Jeb was out of sight, Neil halted Duke and dismounted.

"Neil, what are we doing?" He didn't reply. He merely pulled me out of the saddle and into his embrace.

"I've missed you Miss Huddleston."

"I've missed you too Doctor, but why did we stop?"

"It will take longer to reach the mission on foot, and the longer it takes the more time I get to spend with you. " He slipped an arm around my waist then began to speak again. "So what has happened in the Cove while I was gone? How are the children?"

"The children are wonderful. They continue to amazing me with each passing day. It's hard to believe that they are the same children that I was introduced to just over a year ago." As I prattled on, Neil just smiled, nodded his head, and occasionally put in a few words. Had it not been for his fingers intertwined with mine, I might've forgotten his presence. Then, without warning, Neil stopped and pulled me to him.

"Do you have any idea how much you mean to me lass?" I stood there, looking up into his eyes, unsure of how to respond. His words took me by surprise; this was a rare side of Neil. There weren't many times when he was this sensitive and emotional. I had only seen glimpses of it; the day he agreed to help me prepare Zach for college, the day he spoke to me as he left for Baltimore. If only he would show this side more often.

"I love you Christy Rudd Huddleston and I intend to spend the rest of my life proving to you just how much I do." He didn't give me a chance to reply. The next instant found me pulled into his gentle embrace, his lips claiming mine possessively in a passionate kiss. The flood of emotions his kiss unleashed was indescribable. David's kisses combined did not add up to what this one was. My head was reeling; I felt weak, yet strong and alive at the same time.

When at last he pulled away, I was breathless. Despite my shortness of breath though, I found myself wanting him to never stop. My chest was rising and falling rapidly and for a few moments I was silent.

"Neil, I love you." I managed to say between gasps for air.

"That's good, since you did agree to marry me." He said with a half laugh. It delighted me to see that Neil had returned to his normal, jovial self.

"Well now Miss Huddleston, I believe that we should be heading back to the mission." I only nodded my agreement; I was still dumbstruck by his kiss. He merely laughed, took my hand, and began to walk in the direction of the mission.

We ambled along slowly, neither of us speaking. My mind was finally beginning to catch up with my body as we walked. In all the excitement, I had not realized how dizzy and exhausted I felt. Neil's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Looks like a storms comin' up. We better ride the rest of the way. With any luck we'll beat the rain." As if to emphasize his words a big clap of thunder surged overhead; the loudest I'd ever heard. I didn't respond, it was a rhetorical question. Even if I had wanted to, I felt too weak to do so. Neil whistled for Duke who happily obliged his master. Neil mounted, and then pulled me up in front of him. I found it odd, but said nothing.

"Christy, you looked a bit flushed. Are you sure you feel alright?" I shivered against him. One minute I was sweltering, the next my teeth were chattering from the cold.

"I'm…fine…" I said trying my best to still my shaking body. My words were lost in the storm as the wind picked up and another clap of thunder sounded from overhead. We had ridden no longer than five minutes before the rain began. It was light at first, but then began steadily increasing in intensity. I had never seen anything like it; in fact I could barely see anything at all. It fell in steady sheets; the icy drops stinging my face.

"We'll have to find shelter. There should be an old hunting shack around here somewhere. I can't see my hand in front of my face." I heard Neil shout above the rain, but his words were unclear. When Neil stopped Duke, I slipped down off him and into the muddy ground. No sooner had my feet touched the ground, then the world seemed to begin to spin. I called out for Neil, and felt his strong arms catch me before I was drawn into a roaring darkness.


	4. The Dream

It was hot; miserably, swelteringly hot. Why was it so hot? Groaning I attempted the push the blanket that was suffocating me onto the floor. Just as I pushed it down, someone pulled it back up and held it in place.

"So hot…" I mumbled.

"Shh, love you've got a fever. We've got to keep it down." That voice; whose was it? Squinting my eyes against the dimly lit room, I searched for some small clue as to where I was. There! Hanging on the mantle were my clothes, and by the way they looked they were completely saturated. My eyes went wide with horror when I realized what they meant. If my clothes were on the mantle; that meant that I was wearing nothing but my undergarments! Panic coursed through my body. What had happened to me? I tried to remember the previous day but my mind was blank. I turned my head to face the other side of the room. There sitting on a stool facing the fire was the owner of the voice.

"Neil." I said weakly. My throat was sore and my voice hoarse. He turned and moved so that he was standing over me. My eyes traveled back to my clothes and he followed my gaze.

"They were causing you to chill; I had to remove them. " I didn't respond; I trusted Neil and at the current moment I felt too feeble to even nod my head. He placed a cloth on my head; I closed my eyes and relished in the coolness of the water.

"Neil…hot" I whined like a child whose favorite toy had been broken, but for once Neil did not tease me about it.

"I know lass, but we've got to keep the blankets on."

It may have been minutes, hours, days; I had no idea how long I lay there. I faded in and out of consciousness. Yet each time I opened my eyes Neil was there. His presence comforted me; I knew that as long as he was with me, no harm would come to me.

I opened my eyes in the early morning hours to see Neil dozing in a chair. He look so troubled; worry lines were etched across his forehead and a slight frowned graced his lips. I longed to reach out and comfort him; to see him smile down at me. I didn't have the strength, nor the time. It was not long before I was pulled back into the darkness, but this time I was not afraid. Neil was there, everything would be fine.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Birdseye? What was he doing here at the mission? Since Lundy's death, little had been seen of the mountain man.

"I've come for revenge." His words were icy and made my blood run cold.

"Revenge? For What?" There was no reply; he was gone; faded back into the mist that shrouded the mission. Just as I turned to enter the mission, another figure emerged from the fog.

"Christy, Christy? Come back to me! I need you, please do not leave me." Neil! It was Neil. He could help me; he would know what to do about Birdseye.

"Neil." I called. He didn't seem to hear me. I tried again, this time louder. It was of no use, my words were falling on deaf ears. I started towards him, but something held me back. It was as if there was an invisible wall between us. I reached out my hand to touch him, he was so close. My hand passed right through him. I shrank back in horror; what was going on?

"Christy?" I turned away from Neil, to face the approaching voice; it was David. Maybe David could help me; he always seemed to have a logical explanation for everything. I ran towards him, tugging on his arm.

"David something's wrong with Neil, he can't hear me!" Just like Neil, David seemed to be unaware of my presence.

Crack! I heard the shot come from behind, and cried out "don't shoot", but it was too late. I whirled around just in time to see Neil's face contort in agony and see him crumple to the ground.

"Noooooooo……." Time seemed to freeze, all I could see was Neil as he lay there unmoving on the ground. "Why?" I cried out, but there was no one there; no one but David. I slumped against him, all strength drained from my body.

"David, hold me. Please David, just hold me." Looking up, I realized David was gone; I was alone.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sometime in the night I awoke from my delirium to see Neil kneeling by my bedside. His face was stained with tears and his head was bent as if praying. Straining to hear his words, I heard what I had longed to hear for the longest time; Neil was indeed praying. I attempted to lift my hand to his face. I wanted to comfort him, to tell him that I was fine. It was of no use though, I hadn't the strength. As Neil's head sank onto the bed, I found myself slipping back into the clutches of darkness. The last thing I saw before my eyelids fluttered closed was Neil's hand covering my own.


	5. The True Meaning of Love

That morning when I awoke, there was a lightness about me. The warmth from the early dawn sunlight flooded my body with strength. My father had always spoken of drawing energy from the sunrise; now I was able to fully comprehend his words.

As I opened my eyes and glanced around the room, memories of the night before flashed across my mind; the nightmare, the storm, Neil's prayer. Neil. Where was Neil? Turning my head, I found him. Slouched in a chair, coat draped over him, head tilted uncomfortably to one side was the man I loved more than life itself. Overwhelming love for this man surged through my heart. I knew that he had stayed awake throughout the night caring for me. That was one of the things I loved most about him; his devotion to help the people of the cove and his dedication to his patients. From the smallest child to the oldest granny, he would sacrifice whatever he could to heal them. Although he never complained, I knew that he often went days without a decent meal or comfortable bed. The man that slept in the chair infuriated me, yet in an instant all anger could be forgotten with one tender glance. He could reduce me to the verge of tears when we argued, or paralyze me with a caress, all thoughts suspended. I wasn't sure what life with him would be like, but on thing was for certain; it would be interesting.

It was then that I fully came to understand to true meaning of love. Love is not a fluttery feeling, a touch, a kind word; love is a part of who we are, something we are born with. It's how you love, not who you love. In that moment, I knew that I loved Neil MacNeil more than I had ever loved anyone in my entire life. Lifting my gaze to the window, I said of a silent prayer of thanks. My life was truly blessed. I had a man that loved me as much as I loved him, a wonderful place to call home, and the most amazing people to call my friends. I sighed with content and closed my eyes, basking in the warm glow of the morning sun.

A short while later, I heard Neil stir. My eyes fluttered opened and our gazes locked. For a moment, we both remained silent; neither of us sure what to say. Suddenly, he stood and moved to my bedside. He gently placed his large hand on my forehead, checking for any lingering signs of fever. I quickly covered it with my own, wanting my actions to convey just how much I loved him.

"Neil?" He merely shook his head and brought my hand down to rest on the quilt; squeezing it once before backing away.

"We should be getting back to the mission; Alice will be worried sick. Do you think you can manage getting into your things on your own?" I nodded, though in reality I felt too weak to lift my head from the pillow. He turned to face me one last time before walking out the door. His actions confused me. Yesterday, we had sorted everything out; or so I had thought. This morning, there was once again uneasiness between us. It troubled me not knowing its cause. I eased myself off the bed and slid my barefeet onto the icy floor. The air was muggy, and smelled of dirt and pine; the way the air smells after a storm. I reached for my clothes on the mantle, the simple action leaving me feeling lightheaded and dizzy. Never in my life had dressing been such a chore; it took me more than twenty minutes, and by the time I finished I felt weaker that I had originally.

"Neil?"

"Yes, Christy?" He was still on the porch, but I could tell by his voice that he was growing impatient.

"I'm ready." He opened the door, bringing a blast of cool air with him.

"Duke ran off during the night."

"Do you think he's okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine. He probably found his way back to the mission without any problems. Do you think you can walk?" I nodded and stood, only to sink back onto the bed moments later.

"You can't make it back to the mission; you can barely stand. I'll just carry you back." I opened my mouth to protest, but he silenced me with a stern look. I backed down; there was no way I was going to win this argument.

"Ready?"

"Yes." In one swift motion he lifted me with ease and swung me up into his arms. I relaxed against him, and soon found myself growing drowsy. I sighed and snuggled my head into the hollow of his neck, just under his chin. For some odd reason, at that moment I could picture my mother explaining to me how very un-ladylike it was to "snuggle" into a mans embrace; especially one who was not your husband. "It simply isn't done!" she'd say with a shake of her head. I suppressed as giggle, and soon found myself drifting into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Christy?" I heard his voice and felt him shake me gently before I groggily cracked open one eye.

"Hmmm…?'

"I'm going to set you down on that rock over there, and then I'm going to get us some water." I yawned, attempting to escape the haziness of sleep. He placed me gently on the rock, and then knelt down beside the stream. Cupping his hands together, he allowed them to fill with water then splashed it over his face.

"How much farther to the mission?"

"A mile, maybe two." He fell silent and I could tell that something was weighing heavily on his mind.

"Neil, what's wrong?"

"Noth…"

"Don't say that, there is. I can see it in your eyes." I used his words from the day before, but none were truer.

"Are you sure you want to marry me?"

"Neil! What? Why would you even ask me that?" His words both shocked and annoyed me, would he ever stop doubting himself? He sighed deeply then looked at me hard, searching my eyes.

"You called out for Grantland last night." The tone of his voice tore at my heart. I had hurt him, and I had done it unknowingly. I stood and walked over to him, resting my head against his chest. His arms encircled me loosely, holding me close,supporting me, yet keeping a distance at the same time.

"Neil…I"

"No Christy. You may love me, but you also have feelings for Grantland. You must have felt something for him once; you were engaged." His unwillingness to let me explain only served to fuel my growing irritation.

"Will you just let me explain?" I snapped at him. He didn't reply, so I continued. As I spoke my tone began to soften. "I had a dream, a nightmare really. Birdseye was at the mission, as were you and David. You were calling out for me, and I tried to reach you but something held me back. Then I tried to plead with David to help me get to you, but he couldn't hear me either. He just kept mumbling that it was too late, that you were gone. Then I heard a gunshot and saw you…you were…"

I couldn't finish; tears were rolling down my cheeks. Looking up at Neil, I saw that he understood. "And then David was back beside me, he could hear me now. I fell against him and he held me while I cried for you." I felt Neil brush the tears from my cheeks and I brought my gaze up to meet his.

"Neil, it frightened me. The thought of losing you is just too much. I've done it once; I don't want it to happen again." As I spoke, I felt my strength beginning to return. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my forehead against his.

"I know you know I love you in your heart, it's your head that's going to take some convincing. I'm willing to spend a lifetime trying. Don't ever doubt my love for you, because I do love you; you stubborn, proud Scot." I reached up to brush an unruly curl out of his face. At my touch the skin around his eyes crinkled and a broad grin broke across his face.

"I don't know how you do it lass."

"Do what?"

"Manage to make me love you more with each passing second." I laughed at his words; his teasing mood was beginning to return.

"Didn't you know Doctor, that's my job." I was teasing him, and it worked. Another grin spread across his face, this time making its way to depth of his eyes. He drew me close, kissing the top of my head before he continued.

"Aye Lass, and your pretty good at it; just another of your many talents." Then without warning, he swung me up into his arms. I shrieked in surprise, but soon found myself beginning to relax once again in his arms.

"And now Miss Huddleston, I believe that we should continue on towards the mission."


	6. Promises

Nothing could have prepared us for the sight that awaited us at the mission. We were greeted by an extremely weary looking Tom McHone as we made our way up the path. He explained how many of the families had sought shelter from the storm at the mission during the night. Many feared that when they returned home, there would be nothing left. I merely nodded; still far to exhausted from my fever, and shocked by how grave the situation was.

A shout that could've only come from Ruby Mae alerted me to our arrival at the mission. The screen door swung open and an onslaught of people came rushing out. They were all shouting; clearly overjoyed to see that both Dr. MacNeil and I were safe. The children reached us first, each eager to see for themselves that I was indeed fine. They encircled us, tugging on Neil's trousers; trying to persuade him to set me down.

"Neil, could you please put me down? I want to say hello to the children."

"I don't think that's such a good idea; last time I did you could barely hold yourself up."

"Just for a minute? Please? I promise to rest for the remainder of the day." He looked at me skeptically, and then smiled before setting me gently on the front steps of the mission porch. "Thank you" I mouthed before I was engulfed by the circle of children. They were all speaking at once, and truthfully I couldn't understand a thing. But I tried my best to speak with each of my students individually; Creed Allen's words especially captured my attention.

"Miz Christy, we wuz worrin' bout ya. But Ms. Alice said that long as ya were with Doc ya would be right as rain."

"Well Creed, Ms. Alice was right. As long as I'm with Doctor MacNeil I'll be fine. You needn't worry about me." I glanced up, my eyes searching for Neil to see if he had overheard Creed's words; he had. He winked at me over Mountie's head before turning his attention back to the group of men folk that surrounded him.

A short while later, families began to slowly drift back down the trail; to their own homes. Little by little I was left sitting alone on the steps; save a very bedraggled barn cat.

"Are you alright Christy?" Looking up, I saw David approaching. Something was different about him; I just couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. I'm not sure if it was the tone of his voice or the way that he walked, but something had changed. For the first time in months he seemed at peace; maybe in some ways the storm had been an answered prayer; God always worked in mysterious ways.

"Yes David, I'm fine now." I heard heavy footsteps approaching from behind and the slam of the screen door before Neil spoke.

"Miss Huddleston had a raging fever last night, and for a while I thought I'd lost her. With proper rest and a good meal she should recover. Now I believe Miss Huddleston that you made a promise me. You do intend to keep it?"

"Of course Doctor." I said as I rose from the stairs. The minute I stood, I felt myself begin to sway. I sank back down onto the stairs; cradling my throbbing head between my hands. I fought back tears that threatened to overspill at any second. Without saying a word, Neil stooped down and swung me smoothly into his arms. He carried me upstairs, careful to make as little noise as possible. He placed me gently onto the bed and removed my muddy coat and boats before covering me with Fairlight's quilt. He tenderly kissed me on the forehead before moving towards the door.

"Get some rest lass."

"mmm." My lids were growing heavier and I unconsciously wiggled my way deeper underneath the quilt. I heard the retreat of Neil's footsteps, but called out to him before he reached the door.

"Neil?"

"Yes Christy?" He turned to face me, and for the first time I noticed how dark the circles under his eyes had become.

"You need some rest yourself Doctor."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I was asleep before the words left his mouth.


	7. Thank You

When I awoke, my room was flooded with early morning light. Slipping quietly out of bed, I padded softly across the cool floor to the balcony doors. Flinging them open, I was greeted by the glory that only God could've created. The mountainsides were bathed in shades of green; the colors of spring. A pair of sparrows flitted in and out of the nearest pine tree, and the gentle breeze carried the scent of wildflowers . I rested my arms on the railing and sighed with content; just being able to see "my" mountains was a great source of strength and comfort. It felt as if it had been eons since I had last looked upon them. That thought made me wonder exactly how long I had been asleep. Truthfully, I could not remember the last time I had been awake. I shook the thought out of my head; I didn't want to think. I just wanted to enjoy being alive. I was so spellbound by the beauty of the day that I failed to hear the approaching the footsteps until they were at my door. There was a soft knock, then a louder one. Neil's voice echoed through the shut door.

"Christy, lass are you awake?"

It was then I realized that I was clad in only my nightgown. I searched haphazardly for my robe, but it was nowhere in sight. Quickly I slipped back into bed just as the door swung open.

"Well, good morning Miss Huddleston; or should I say Sleeping Beauty?" I smiled at Neil as he entered the room; closing the door softly behind him.

"It's good to see you awake lass. You had me worried for awhile; you slept so long."

"How long did I sleep Neil?"

"Two days, give or take a few hours."

"Two days! You let me sleep for two entire days?" I cried as I leapt out of bed; moving towards my dressing table.

"Whoa there Miss Huddleston." He said as he picked me up and placed me on to bed.

"You need your rest. I can't risk you having a relapse."

"Rest? I believe I've had enough rest. Two whole days?" He nodded in response to my question and I groaned.

"I assure you, its nothing to be embarrassed about. Now Miss Huddleston, how are you feeling?"

"Hungry." My reply was quick and drew a hearty laugh from Neil.

"I'll wager you are. I'll send Ms. Alice up with a tray of food." He stood and moved towards the door. I reached for his hand and brought him back to my bedside.

"Couldn't you bring it up yourself?" I smiled sweetly up at him, and batted my eyelashes at him like any good southern belle would do. As anxious as I was to see Ms. Alice, I didn't want Neil to leave.

"Very well lass." He chuckled lightly then turned and walked out the door. A few minutes later he returned with a laden tray of soup, bread, and milk. In between bites, I inquired about the goings on in the cove while I had been asleep. I was saddened by how many of the families had lost nearly everything. Kyle and Letty Coburn's cabin had been completely destroyed by flood waters as was the Houston's. Thankfully though, no lives had been lost. Neil however, was worried about the spread of disease; the tragedies of the Typhoid outbreak during the previous year were still fresh in everyone's mind. It was a well known fact that flood waters stirred up diseases that had not been seen in decades. After eating my fill, I fell back onto the pillows felling completely exhausted; apparently I was not as strong as I had previously thought.

"That's it lass, just rest." He said as he placed the tray on the bedside table. Turning back to face me, he brought his head down to mind and kissed me gently on forehead. He began to pull away, but I slipped my arms around his neck and drew him closer. He captured my lips in a tender, lingering kiss that warmed me from head to toe.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too lass." He kissed my forehead once more before rising to his full height. He pulled the quilt around my chin and smoothed my hair away from face.

"Thank you Neil."

"For what?"

"For everything." I tried to fight off the inevitable drooping of my eyelids, but it was of no use. I sighed, then drowsily let my eyelids drift shut. I heard Neil's retreating footsteps and the creak of the board on the third step as he made his way downstairs. I listened for the click of the backdoor as he left, but I was asleep before he made it through the kitchen.


	8. Curiosity Killed the Cat

I spent the following six days in bed, much to my dismay. It was with plenty of convincing that Neil agreed to allow me from bed on Sunday to attend services. To my delight, Neil appeared in the back of the schoolroom just as opening hymns began. It filled me with joy to hear Neil's deep, rumbling brogue mix with the other voices. He had struggled with himself and God for so long that I had given up hope of him ever finding his faith. Knowing that he had though, filled me with a feeling of contentment and satisfaction; now there was truly nothing standing in the way of our relationship. Throughout the sermon, I would glance back occasionally just to make sure that Neil was still there. Every time I looked back Neil's eyes were on me, his teasing smile making me blush.

Normally I found David's sermons uplifting; each finding some way to renew my faith in the Lord. Today however, my thoughts were elsewhere. I found it nearly impossible to sit still. I was anxious to spend time with Neil. We had seen little of each other during the past week due to repairs needed in the Cove. He had promised to share one of his favorite places with me after services. His tone when asking me to join him intrigued me; it was tinged with nervousness, something that Neil rarely was.

Finally, closing hymns were sung and people began to mill about the small room; chatting, gossiping, scolding certain little boys for misbehaving. Normally I would've joined them; I was finally beginning to feel accepted by the mountain people. According the Ms. Alice they didn't take well to "flat-landers". Today however, I had eyes for only one person; Neil. Scanning the room quickly, I found that he had disappeared as quickly as he had appeared this morning.

"Ruby Mae, have you seen Doctor MacNeil?"

"No'um Miss Christy, not since afor' preachin' started up."

"Miss Huddleston! There you are." I heard his heavy footsteps approaching from behind, and whirled to face him; a smile breaking forth onto my lips.

"Dr. MacNeil." While David and Ms. Alice were aware of our engagement, the rest of the Cove was not. We planned to tell everyone during Easter festivities; well over two weeks away.

"Would you step outside with me for a bit? I have something I want to show you."

"Certainly Doctor. I'm sure whatever it is will be highly interesting; it always is." I couldn't refrain myself from my last remark. Neil was always teasing me; why couldn't I tease him? Much to my dismay though, Neil did not catch on to my sarcasm. He seemed lost in thought and was tugging on the curls at the back of his neck; a habit I found rather charming.

"You're going to be bald if you keep that up."

"What…oh…I'm sorry Christy I just don't know where my mind is today."

"Well, we were going for a walk. But if you're busy, I'm sure we could do it some other time."

"No. I guess I just have a lot on my mind. We can and will go for a walk; we have to talk."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Having made sure that we were not being followed by curious schoolchildren, and that we were safely out of view from the schoolhouse, Neil pulled me into his arms.

"I've missed you lass." He murmured as he kissed my hair lightly.

"I've missed you too Neil." I lifted my head from its haven under his chin, and brought my gaze upwards to meet his. "I love you." I whispered barely audible, before rising up onto my toes and brushing my lips against his. Sinking back down, I peered up at Neil. He had the most peculiar expression on his face; a combination of utter shock and bewilderment. Giving a small shake of my head and laughing softly, I decided that maybe I should kiss him more often. If one simple kiss could render Neil practically dumbstruck, perhaps another might persuade him to reveal the location of his surprise. Slipping my arms around his neck, I drew his head down towards mine. This time I held nothing back. I let the full extent of my love for him pour into that kiss; my actions speaking louder than any words ever could. I pulled back slowly, breathless, as was he. After catching my breath, I decided to broach the subject of our destination; discreetly of course.

"Neil?" I said sweetly, batting my eyelashes and slipping my hand into his. "So what are we dong today?" His response was a deep, rumbling laugh; one that left me nothing short of flummoxed.

"You little imp!"

"Me? Why ever would you say that?" I was playing innocent, although I knew that my plan had failed.

"Did you think that you could just kiss me and I would become clay in your hands?"

"Well! Neil MacNeil, I have never heard such an outrageous claim in my life!" I felt my cheeks flush red with anger; my grand plan lay in shambles at my feet.

"Christy, sweet lass. Didn't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" He brought his hand up to caress my cheek, but I stepped away. How did this man manage to make me into a fool each time he was near? It was then realized I was not angry with Neil, but merely frustrated with myself. It was not his fault, it was mine. I was acting like a spoiled child whose favorite toy had been broken. Would it hurt anything to let him surprise me? Looking up, I saw the hurt look on his face and realized that I was being grossly unfair. I reached down and intertwined my fingers with his, tugging him gently towards me.

"I'm sorry. I'm not angry with you, I'm upset with myself. I was acting like a spoiled child; wanting to get my way. In fact I think I've been doing that a lot lately; and its not fair to you or anyone else. Do you think you could forgive me?'

"Lass, you don't even have to ask. One look into those blue pools of yours and any anger I might've felt completely dissolves. That might just be to your advantage when we are married." He said, with a half smile. "As for you being childish, its one of the things I find most endearing about you." I kissed his cheek; offering up my thanks.

"Now Doctor, should we continue on our walk? My mother did always say that good things come in time."

"Aye lass we can. And just so you don't die like the cat did, do you think you can wait a few more minutes? It shouldn't be much longer now."

"I suppose." I said with a mock sigh.


	9. A Chink in the Armor

"Okay lass, just one more step. There, now close your eyes."

"Neil?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course, but…"

"Then close your eyes and don't move." I did as I was told. I heard the crunch of Neil's footsteps on the covering of long dead leaves as he walked a few paces away. All was silent for a moment, save a solitary chirping bluebird. Moments later, Neil returned; his voice startling me.

"I'm going to guide you the rest of the way." I nodded and felt Neil enclose my hands within his own, before tugging me gently forward. "Step up, there just like that. Now no peeking, keep your eyes closed." Neil released my hands then I felt him move to stand behind me. He slipped one arm tightly around my waist; resting his chin atop my head.

"Now open." My eyes fluttered open slowly; adjusting to the late afternoon sunlight. "Neil, it's…" I trailed off; there were no words worthy of the beauty that lay before me. We were standing on a rock outcropping, facing the slowly setting sun. Below us lay the entire Cove; I could faintly make out the schoolhouse in the distance. Many of trees had yet to grow leaves and therefore were still covered in pale white blooms. The entire canopy appeared to move as one in the gentle breeze, giving it the look of a white sheet. I wanted nothing more than to retrieve my sketchpad from the mission and put this scene down on paper. It was a work of art, the artist God. It was amazing to be so high up, far above the canopy of trees. I felt like a bird, we were so high up; heights! The thought left me feeling queasy and slightly dizzy. I tensed up, backing myself further against Neil. Sensing my fear, Neil guided us farther from the edge and I faintly heard him murmur something about not looking down, but it was too late. My eyes darted downward quickly, and I thought I would faint dead away, when I realized how far up we really were. I shut my eyes tightly, attempting to block the image from my mind; if we were to fall… I turned slowly in Neil's arms, eventually resting my head on his chest.

"Open your eyes and look at me lass." I forced one eye open and then the other. Neil was smiling down at me; the smile that made me giddy; the smile that was reserved for me and me alone.

"Do you mean to tell me that after living in these mountains for over a year, Christy Huddleston is still afraid of heights?"

"And thunderstorms, and the dark. It's silly I know, but I've been afraid of all of them since I was a little girl."

"I don't think it's silly, everyone's afraid of something. You just have to remember to never let your fears get the best of you. Now turn around and look straight out at the horizon. Tell me what you see." I turned slowly, holding my gaze on the horizon as steadily as I could. I remained silent, motionless, and unsure of what to say.

"Well?" Neil prompted. "What do you see?"

"The trees, the sky, the mission house, the Spencer's cabin…"

"You see, what is there to be afraid of? Just imagine you're standing on the mission porch viewing all of this. Would you be scared then?"

"Well no but…"

"See, it's all in how something is viewed. Just use your imagination." I nodded, feeling courage pool inside of me as his encouraging words began to sink in. I slipped from the security of his embrace and slowly inched closer to the peak of the ledge. Soon I was less than two feet from the end of the outcropping; my fears completely forgotten in the sudden rush of adrenaline.

"There lass. See it's not that bad."

"No, I suppose its not." I said as I turned my head to look at him. "However, this is a little unjust."

"Why?"

"You've yet to tell me your fears."

"I'm not afraid of anything." He said, a little to matter of fact-ly in my opinion.

"Oh really?" I moved away from the edge and back towards Neil.

"Nope, not a thing." He outstretched his hand and pulled me down into a sitting position beside him.

"Neil, you're really being quite unfair. I told you about my biggest fears. It's only right that you tell me yours." He was silent for a moment, my statement clearly weighing heavily on his mind.

"I suppose I've always been afraid of failure, rejection. Each time I lose a patient, some small part of me is left wondering; wondering if I could've done something differently, if it was my fault. There are times when I question the difference I've made, if I should even practice medicine."

"Neil, you are a wonderful doctor to these people. As for making a difference, there is no question as to whether you have or not. I was terribly wrong that day when I said you'd made no progress. You've had such an impact on these people's lives; especially the children's. After your lesson on germs, many of them began to wash their hands and faces when they arrived at school. It's not a drastic change, but it's a step in the right direction; one that never could've happened without you."

"I'll never understand how you can believe in me more than I believe in myself lass."

"You're a good doctor Neil MacNeill; don't you ever doubt that." We lapsed into silence, but I didn't mind: I had broken through a chink in the armor around Neil's soul. I was confident that in time there would be nothing left, just Neil. In that eternity, there was no place I would've rather been then on that mountainside, watching the sun sink below the horizon, my head resting upon Neil's shoulder.


	10. An Engagement Ring

Sunsets in the Cove never ceased to amaze me. There was seldom an evening when I was not watching the sun on its' daily descent. The heavens were streaked with crimson and amber; eventually fading to into a deep shade of indigo. Stars were just beginning to glimmer in the dusky sky; each appearing brighter than the next. Tonight though, the sunset seemed more glorious than ever before; I was with Neil. Whenever we were together, the sunshine seemed brighter, the mountains more majestic; the air fresher. Neil had a knack for making everything seem alright even when I felt everything else around me was crumbling. Just weeks ago, I had been heartbroken over his absence from the Cove. Now he had returned and we were closer than I'd ever thought possible.

"Christy?" His voice intruded into my thoughts, startling me.

"Hmmm?" I turned my head from its resting place upon his shoulder to peer up at him.

"What were you thinking?"

"Can't you read all of my thoughts?" I flashed him a smile, but it wasn't reciprocated.

"There are times when you get this faraway look on your face, and I can't see past the blue of your eyes. It worries me, not knowing what's running through your head. I can't help but wonder if you're somewhere else, or at least wishing you were."

"I'm sorry; I forget that you can't read every thought that flits across my brain." I scooted closer, doing my best to reassure him.

"Actually, I was thinking about how there is no place I'd rather be. I'd be perfectly content to remain here on this mountainside with you forever."

"That's what I was going to tell you. We've been gone for hours. If we don't get back soon, they'll send a search party out."

"Oh." I said, slightly disappointed that we had to leave. Neil stood and brushed himself off before reaching down to pull me to my feet.

"Before we go there's something I have to do." I nodded; to busy trying to regain feeling in the lower half of my body after sitting for such a lengthy period of time. Neil stared at me for a moment, before shocking me by dropping to one knee.

"Lass, never in my wildest dreams could I've imagined the way I would come to feel about you. I love you Christy, and no matter how hard I fought it, I have come to realize that I need you. I can't imagine my life without you. Christy, will you marry me?"

"Neil? I…what?...Yes!!! Oh yes Neil, and a million times over!" The look of pure relief that washed over Neil's face almost caused me to burst into a fit of giggles. Had he honestly thought I'd say anything but yes? I watched as Neil fumbled in his pocket for a moment, before pulling out a royal blue, velvet ring box. He rose slowly from his knee, before outstretching his palm and opening the ring box with his other. Nestled within a pillow of satin lay the most beautiful and delicate ring I'd ever seen. The band was gold, with a solitary pearl at its center. Flanking it on either side were two filigree hearts. I traced the outline of the box gingerly, barely able to contain my excitement. After Neil remained silent for a few minutes longer, I decided to prompt him gently.

"Neil? Aren't you going to put it on me?" My comment served its purpose and seemed to jolt Neil out of his stupor.

"What? Oh yes…of course!" He gently pulled the ring from its nest; it seemed so tiny and fragile in Neil's large, calloused hands. He gently took my hand within his own and placed the ring on my left hand. He kissed it tenderly before pulling me into an embrace. When at last we parted, I found my eyes brimming with tears of pure joy.

"Neil, I thought…" I trailed off, rephrasing my statement. "Had we not already agreed to be married?"

"Well yes, but I wanted to do it right. I even spoke with your father earlier this week."

I pulled back from his embrace, still in awe of his proposal. I couldn't prevent my gaze from wandering to my left hand. Where David's heavy diamond had once been lay Neil's delicate pearl. I hadn't realized it until after I ended our engagement, but David's ring had always seemed so out of place on my childlike hand; Neil's seemed perfect.

"Neil! We're getting married!" The warmth that surged through my body at the idea made me want to cry tears of joy and laugh at the same time; I was getting married! Soon, Neil and I both were laughing like children, with tears rolling down our cheeks. I never wanted the moment to end; Neil was solemn a majority of the time, it was nice to see him acting like a child.

"I never knew I could be so happy."

"Nor did I lass. "

I never wanted the magical moment to end; if only we could remain together on the mountainside forever. Glancing up though, I realized that night was falling in the Cove. The thought of going back in the dark, even with Neil frightened me. Nights in the Cove seemed so much darker than the ones in Asheville. I wasn't sure if it was the looming mountains, or the idea of what trouble lay just beyond the safety of the mission yard; but the idea of straying to far in the night left me with an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Amazingly, Neil seemed to sense my thoughts and grabbed my hand gently.

"We should be getting back lass, before it becomes too dark. I promise you though; even if it was pitch black you would have nothing to fear as long as you are with me. I know these mountains like the back of my own two hands."

"Yes, I suppose we should." Neil stepped down off the ledge, then outstrectched his arms towards me. I slipped into his embrace easily, my arms twined around his neck. We stood there for a moment; his hands about my waist, my arms resting on his shoulders. He set me down gently, and then reclaimed my hand. We set off down the trail, the mournful sound of a whippoorwill echoing our steps.


	11. Reconciliation

That night, long after Neil had returned to his own cabin, I found myself lingering on the mission's front porch. I was reluctant to turn in for the night. I wasn't sure how long I had been leaning against the railing, or for that matter of the hour. In the ethereal glow of the moon, time seemed to cease. The unusual warmth of the early spring night, and the fragrance of honeysuckle and magnolia that wafted on the gentle breeze had lulled the mountains into silence; the faint rustling of new leaves was the only sound. I could feel myself growing drowsy, the day had taken more out of me than I had realized. Neil would've had some choice words to say if he could've seen me standing on the porch for hours without so much as a shawl. However, there was something about the night that refused to allow me to slip away. Something was going to happen, I could feel it; I just hadn't yet discovered what it was.

My mind was swirling with memories of the past and dreams of the future. How much my life had changed since that fateful day I had stepped off the train. Never would I have expected Cutter Gap and its people to have such an effect on me. The children became _my children _the mountains _my mountains. _Between my plans for the coming school term, which was set to begin tomorrow, and Neil's proposal, everything in my life seemed to have fallen in place; everything but the rift between David and myself. He had changed the night of the storm, I was sure of it. He was different, more at peace with himself, with the people of the Cove. The way he walked, the way he talked, spoke of a man that had found his purpose in life. I could only pray that perhaps in time he would find it within himself to make peace with me too.

"Christy?" David's voice startled me, causing a small gasp to escape me as I whirled to face him. "I'm sorry; I didn't intend to frighten you."

"There's nothing to apologize for. I wasn't paying attention; I was caught up in the beauty of the night, and lost in my own thoughts."

"I know what you mean; even after living here for nearly two years the simple elegance of these mountains never fails to take my breath away." We lapsed into silence, but unlike the silence that often engulfed Neil and myself, this one was tense and awkward. There was so much that begged to be said between us, but neither was sure where to begin.

"Christy, I want to apologize for my behavior these past few months." I opened my mouth to respond, but David silenced me with a raised hand. "Please Christy, just let me say this; I need too. The night of the storm, I realized how selfish and cold I had been. Many of the people that sought shelter at the mission refused to seek me for spiritual guidance; they turned to Ms. Alice instead. I was finally able to comprehend how much my actions had cost me, and how much they had cost to people of this place. Not only have I neglected you and our friendship, I have neglected my duty to these people. I was sent here to serve them, serve God, and I must admit that I have failed miserably. I was so consumed by my own hurt and self pity that I refused to see the hardships that the Cove's people face on a daily basis. "

"David, I…"

"You were right you know, when you said that we would both be better off as friends. I deeply regret my actions, and the hateful words I've spoken over these past few months. I felt betrayed and I was angry, but that is still no excuse for what I have done. I can only hope and pray that you will forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you, but I must admit that I deserve part of the blame. I should've never accepted your proposal, not when my own feelings were so jumbled. It would've saved us both some hurt in the end. You must understand, that I never intended to cause you pain David. There's nothing more that I would like to remain friends; two children of God serving these mountains and their people. I've missed our companionship these past months."

"I'd like that too. If you don't mind me asking, was that Neil MacNeil I saw standing in the back of the church this morning?"

"Yes David, it was. Isn't it wonderful?"

"It is; the gossip mill of Cutter Gap was certainly in a tizzy over it. I must say though, that I was a bit shocked. What caused this sudden change of heart?"

"I believe that it was a gradual thing, between the gentle encouragement from Ms. Alice and some rather insistent pressure from me. That night, when I was delirious from fever, Neil kneeled by my bedside and bowed his head in prayer. Neil MacNeil praying! Can you imagine that? It was one of the most moving things I've ever witnessed."

"Well you can tell Neil that I'm delighted that he has finally accepted the Lord into his life."

"Or you could tell him yourself. Who knows, the two of you could become great friends. Think of it as welcoming him into the congregation." I said with a slight smile.

"I might just do that. By the way, when is the big day?" He asked as he indicated to the gold chain that hung about my neck. Upon our return to the mission, Neil had suggested that perhaps it would be best if the ring was not seen on my hand until a formal announcement was made. I agreed, and for the first time in ten years, something other than my grandmothers cross hung around my neck.

"Your wedding Christy. I was asking if you had set a date yet."

"Oh, we haven't set one yet." I was a bit taken aback by his question. I hadn't expected Neil and I's relationship to be a topic that David particularly cared to discuss. He must have truly changed if he was no longer bitter about it.

"Well, I guess I should turn in for the night, and I suggest that you do the same Christy; tomorrows a big day. I looked today, and so far you have sixty-seven students. Managing them is going to be no easy feat."

"I will." I said with a smile, before impetuously reaching up and giving David a friendly hug. "And thank-you. Your apology means more to me than you will ever know."

"You're welcome."

I watched as David turned and ambled slowly towards his bunkhouse. I loitered on the porch for a few moments longer, before heading up to my own bed. It wasn't long before I was claimed by a deep and peaceful slumber.

Author's note: This chapter is pretty mediocre, but I needed to tie up some things before the story gets more interesting. I sorry that that time between posts is increasing, but finals are coming up and I just haven't had much free time lately. School lets out in a few weeks, and then things should pick up. I really appreciate all of the reviews I've received, and I would appreciate them even more if you would keep them coming. I'm open to any suggestions that you might have so just send them to me. 


	12. Of Frogs and Roses

Surviving this term was going to be nothing short of a major feat on my part, of that much I was sure. It was just minutes into the day, and already I was being faced with the antics of Creed Allen. Scallywag had been banned from the classroom yet again, and now I was involved in the exasperating process of removing numerous frogs from desks. According to Creed, the frogs had been a plague from God, who apparently is opposed to the idea of school.

Ten minutes, and several trips to the pond later, I was fairly confident that all amphibians had been removed from the premises. With that situation handled, I decided that it would be best to begin the day; before any other mishap occurred. I rang to bell, and to my surprise, the students filed in quickly. The older children congregated in the back, they younger ones tended to gravitate towards the front. As I had anticipated, the girls chose the left side of the room, the boys the right. I had learned early on that it was considered improper for members of the opposite sex to sit side by side. I did not protest their choices. The last thing I needed was another accusation claiming that I was running a 'courtin' school.

"Now, first off I would like to welcome everyone back. I trust the planting went well for all of your families?" My question was greeted by a choruses of "yes'ums", then by silence; a trait which was odd coming from my students. "Before we get started, I would like to announce that Ruby Mae and Rob Allen have been selected by Reverend Grantland and I as this year's student teachers. They are going to assist me with classroom tasks, and in some cases help you when I am not available. Ruby Mae, Rob, would you two please come up here?"

Those two moved slower than I'd ever seen them before. By the look on Ruby Mae's face, you'd have thought that she was facing her hanging instead of being asked to call roll. My only guess to their reluctance was perhaps nerves. If that was indeed the case, I hoped they'd overcome them soon. I was going to need all the help I could get. After my student teachers had fulfilled their first duties, I sent them back to their seats and selected a book of poetry by Robert Burns off of the makeshift bookcase.

"Does anyone know who Robert Burns is?" The classroom was still for a moment, but then to my surprise Rob Allen shyly raised his hand.

"Ain't he some kinda writer?"

"That's right Rob, Robert Burns is a writer; a poet to be more exact. I thought that perhaps this semester we would spend time studying the classics of literature; beginning with poetry. Now, I would like for one student from each row to come up and select a poem from this book. We will spend time each day this week reading a poem." I watched in silence as the students conversed amongst themselves for a few moments; attempting to decide which child should be allowed to choose a poem. First Mountie, followed by Creed, then Lizette, and Rob; one by one they made their way up to the front of the room and picked a poem. When the last child had made their decision, I sat down in front of my desk and looked over the list that had been compiled. I chose one at random and found the page that it was on. I began to read, the melodic words flowing from the page to my tongue. I glanced up to see if my pupils were paying attention, and to my surprise nearly all seemed enthralled.

Nearly an hour later, I came to the last poem on the list. The title that was scrawled at the bottom was unmistakable, as was the penmanship. Rob Allen had chosen "A Red, Red Rose." Needless to say, I had not anticipated that from him. I flipped to the end of the book and found the poem. I lifted my eyes for the briefest of moments and locked eyes with Rob. He smiled and nodded his head as if willing me to go on. For some odd reason, his friendly expression troubled me. The last thing I needed was for one of my students to become infatuated with me as John Spencer had once been. Shaking my head, I stood and begin to walk about the room, reading as I went.

"O my Luve's like a red, red rose  
That's newly sprung in June:  
O my Luve's like the melodie  
That's sweetly play'd in tune.

As fair art thou, my bonnie lass,  
So deep in luve am I:  
And I will luve thee still, my dear,  
Till a' the seas gang dry:"

Just as I was about to begin the third verse, the sound of footsteps coming from behind halted my words. I turned towards the sound and found Neil MacNeil sauntering down the aisle, reciting the poem as he went.

"Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,  
And the rocks melt wi' the sun;  
I will luve thee still, my dear,  
While the sands o' life shall run.

And fare thee weel, my only Luve  
And fare thee weel, a while!  
And I will come again, my Luve,  
Tho' it were ten thousand mile."

As he spoke, his gaze never left mine. I blushed under the intensity of his stare, and as much as I tried to glance away, his eyes seemed to root me into the floor. He ended his words with a flourish, and flashed me a quick grin. I found myself smiling back, and soon lost myself within the moment. The sound of snickering and giggles brought me back to reality. Turning an even deeper shade of crimson, I strode to the front of the room and set the book onto the desk.

"Well children, I believe that it is time for lunch. You may all head outside for awhile." My statement was met with shouts of excitement and eagerness. In just a few seconds, the school room was empty with the exception of Neil and myself. I could understand their enthusiasm to be outdoors. It was a beautiful spring day; a stark contrast from the stormy of weather of last week.

When the last child was gone, and the doors pulled shut, I turned my attention back to Neil. "Well Doctor, to what do I owe this visit?"

"There's sickness down in Low Gap. Alice is heading out with me. I came to tell you I was leaving."

"Oh." My face fell. I had hoped that he had come to see me, not to tell me that he was going to be gone for a lengthy period of time. Seeing the expression on my face, he took a step closer and reached for my hands.

"When I get back, we'll announce our engagement and set a date for the wedding." His words momentairly eclipsed the disappointment I felt over his departure.

"Oh! Neil I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"Me either lass. Well, I best be going."

"Stay safe."

"I will Lass." He kissed my forehead, and then he was gone. I wondered how long he would be in Low Gap this time. In many cases, he could be away for weeks at a time. I wasn't sure if I would be able to go that long without seeing him. I watched him jog down the steps, saying hello to the children as he went. He mounted his horse, and waved once, before spurring Duke into a full canter. I lingered by the window, watching Neil's retreating figure, until he was out of sight. I said a quick prayer for his and Ms. Alice's safe return, and for the health of the people in Low Gap. Several joyous cries from the children brought my attention back to the schoolyard.

"Miz Christy?"

I looked down to see Little Burl tugging on my skirt. I crouched down onto one knee and gave him a quick hug.

"Yes Little Burl?"

"We'uns was wonderin' if ya wanted ta play Blind Man's Bluff with us."

"Of course!" I grabbed the young boy's pudgy hand in mine and went out into the glorious spring day with my children.


	13. Taken

In the Cove, there was seldom a moment when I felt completely and utterly alone. It seemed that I was constantly surrounded by someone; be it Ms. Alice, Neil, Ruby Mae, David, or one of my schoolchildren. Most of the time, it didn't trouble me. I was a social person. I always had been, and most likely always would. But then there were other times when I sought solitude and silence. Anyone who spent more than a few times with Ruby Mae could understand my need for moments of peace. However, as twilight fell in the cove, I felt alone.

I had been in the schoolhouse since dismissal that afternoon. I saw no reason to return to the mission house, no one was there. David had gone to El Pano to replenish supplies that had been depleted the night of the storm. Ruby Mae and Ms. Alice were visiting with the Spencer's. I had been invited, but declined, claiming I had things to prepare for the schoolchildren. Now, as the eerie silence of night began to descend upon the Cove, and the sun sank beyond the farthest range, I regretted my decision.

My attempts at creating a seating chart were proving to be futile. In the hours since the end of the school day, little progress had been made. I had only made it as far as the second row for the boys, and the girls had yet to be done. Shoving the papers away, I stood and made my way over to the nearest window. My legs cramped up in protest as I walked, the effect of remaining in the same position for hours taking its toll. Night was falling in earnest now. The last crimson hues were blending into one another, eventually fading into the deepest shade of indigo. The crescent moon was just beginning to appear, the stars blinking behind the lacework of wispy clouds. My eyes swept the hazy outline of the mountains; rain must be coming soon, for they were shrouded in a heavy fog. My breath caught in my throat as my gaze traveled to the schoolyard. There, standing in the fading light, was a rugged looking mountain man. His identity was veiled by the shadows, but from his stance, he appeared to have sinister intentions. I could faintly make out the shape of a moonshine jug at his feet, and a rifle slung over his left shoulder. I suddenly felt ill. Fear coiled in the pit of my stomach, like a viper ready to strike. I was trapped. There was no way to escape to the mission without being noticed. It hit me that there would be no one to hear my cries, no one to hear my screams. I took a deep breath and mentally shook myself. There was no way of knowing what he wanted; my imagination was merely running away with me again. I moved away from the window and grabbed the lit lantern from my desk. Striding through the front doors and onto the porch, I raised the lantern above my head and called out to the stranger. I knew I was placing myself in harm's way, but I saw no other solution at the current moment.

"Hello? May I help you?" He remained silent, but took a few unsteady steps towards to schoolhouse. The sickening feeling in my stomach returned as I realized what his clumsy movements meant; he was drunk. "If you need to see Reverend Grantland, he isn't here. But I'm sure he'll be able to assist you in any way when he returns tomorrow." I regretted my words the moment they flew from my mouth. Not only had I been caught alone at the schoolhouse, I had also admitted that there was no one at the mission.

"I didna come for any help from dat' preacha' man." His words were slurred from the moonshine, but they resonated loudly in my ears. If he hadn't come for David, then who had he come for? I knew the answer, but I tried to block the possibility from my thoughts. I watched in silence as he came closer, until he was standing at the foot of the schoolhouse stairs. Out of instinct, I recoiled into the puddle of light cast from inside the schoolhouse; mistake. He bounded up the steps faster than I would've thought possible. His hand shot out, and my arm was grabbed roughly. I opened my mouth to scream, but it died in my throat.

"I wouldn' be doin' that if'n I were ya gal." His hand clamped down over my mouth and the grip on my arm became vice like. I struggled against him, but it was to no avail. His arms were unyielding and my strength was waning. In one last effort, my teeth clamped onto his filthy hand. He howled in pain, and the tangy, metallic taste of his blood filled my mouth. I broke free from his grasp and ran for the mission. No one was there, but perhaps Ms. Alice had left her rifle. I never reached my destination. He caught up to me in a matter of seconds and pulled me flush against his body.

"That be a mistake gal." The menacing tone of his words left me frozen in place. He fumbled at his belt for a moment before pulling a hunting knife from its sheath. Though it was dark, I could faintly make out dried blood on the blade. I could only pray it belonged to some animal. He pressed its edge against my throat, and I shuddered in fear.

"Now listen' here girlie and listen good. Youn's gonna come with me, and ya ain't gonna try nothin' funny. Ya understand?"

"Y…e…s" My voice was cracking, and I was close to tears. He put his knife away, and then pulled a dirty scrap of cloth from his pocket. I was gagged, and my hands were bound. We stopped in front of the schoolhouse to collect his jug of moonshine, then I was pushed towards the forest.

As we made our way through the black woods, my mind was racing. I still had no clue as to his identity, or his intentions. I tried not to dwell on what could happen when we reached our destination; wherever that may be. My focus needed to be on the present. Slowly, a plan began to formulate in my mind. Perhaps if I were able to trip him, it would provide me with enough time to disappear deeper into the woods. If I made it that far, there was a chance that I could hide out until morning. I knew it was a slim chance, but it was one that I knew had to be taken.

I stopped abruptly beside him and stuck out my foot. Just as I had hoped, he fell forward, hitting the ground with a dull thud. I didn't waste a precious second. The moment he hit the ground, I took off for the denser trees. It was hard to move fast, my hands were still bound, and the gag was making it nearly impossible to breathe. I paused about one hundred feet away, and leaned against a tree. I waited, but heard nothing. Just when I was beginning to think that my plan had succeeded, I felt strong arms close about my waist and jerk me from my haven of trees. I fought against his grasp, kicking and thrashing, until my body gave out.

"Now, we're not gonna try nothin' like that gin' are we?" I remained silent and defiant in his arms. He lowered me until my feet touched the damp forest floor. It was then I realized that somewhere in my struggle, one of my shoes had become lost. I bent down to search for it in the dim moonlight, but I was yanked back up almost immediately.

"Let's go."

"But my shoe." My words were muffled by the gag, and came out as a jumble of indistinguishable sounds.

"I said let's go. Your testin' ma patience." He jerked my arm roughly , pulling me towards to path. I stumbled after him, praying as I went; praying that he wouldn't hurt me, praying that someone would find me, praying that I would make it out of this alive. I straightened my shoulders and swallowed back the tears that threatened to overflow. I would make it out of this alive; I had to.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Do you have a favorite part already? Do you think something should be changed or added? What do you think should happen to Christy?**


	14. Meddlesome Ways

**Meddlesome Ways**

As the darkness of night gave way to the silvered light of dawn, the rain that the clouds had foretold of earlier in the evening began. It was light at first; a few drops smattering onto my forehead, and then my nose. Within moments however, the slight drizzle had become a torrential downpour. The droplets stung my eyes and drenched my skirts. My stocking clad foot became caked with the reddened clay, and I found myself struggling to walk, much less keep pace with my captor. And then, just as quickly as it had begun, it ceased. A silence descended upon the forest, and I found myself startled by the sound of our breathing.

The stranger turned to face me once more, and a shiver ran up my spine as his annoyed gaze became a leer. His eyes came to rest upon my heaving chest. Glancing down, I found my linen slip and corset were both clearly visible under my soaked shirt. I bit my lip and lowered my head, attempting to hide the blush that quickly consumed my face and neck.

"Let's go gurl. We're gettin' close." His words had lost some of their previous harshness, but the anger still lingered. We walked for an hour or so, before halting in front of a weather-worn, dilapidated cabin. The windows were nothing more than yellowed wax paper tacked over a wooden frame. The tin roof sagged, and it looked as if one wall had collapsed inward. It appeared to be abandoned, and I could understand why. It didn't look safe to touch, much less live in.

"Come'." I was shoved forward, through the open doorway, and into the room. Though the light was dim, I could faintly distinguish the outline of a hearth, and a few wooden chairs. It was into one of the chairs I was pushed.

For the first time in hours, I was freed of my restraints. He removed the tie on my wrists, and then the gag from my mouth. I gasped in air, breathing deeply.

"Who are you?" I rasped. His reply was a swift slap across the face.

"Did I tell ya ta talk?" He quickly strode from the room and disappeared around the side of the cabin. Moments later he returned with a length of rope slung over one arm and his cocked rifle over the other.

"Now listen' here. I'll tell ya what ya need ta know, and your gonna give me what I want in return." I nodded, and fear once again coiled in my stomach. I knew that whatever he desired would most likely involve some form of violence towards me.

"Ya' know." He said, drawing out his words. "I never took a likin' ta yar fella when he came back as a docta. Always thought he shoulda left folks lone', and minded his own business. Then you came'long and started meddlin' too. Never been able ta stand meddlin'. No real man needs anyone's help tendin' ta his kin. And it seems to me that ya been doin' too much for ya own good."

"I don't understand. I haven't done anything wrong. Any meddling as you call it, was done with the best of intentions. It's my Christian duty to help my neighbors in times of hardship." I felt my temper flare as once again my actions were being taken the wrong way. Why was I always having to defend myself to these people?

"Now that ya mention it, never been able ta stand any of ya god-fearin people either. Swannie told me how ya got Mountie to talk, and took Becky ta Doc' MacNeil's when she couldn't see." He chuckled at some secret joke, and then scowled. "She paid for what she done too." His face once again turned dark, as he took a few steps closer to where I sat. "And now, you's gonna pay too." My hands were bound once more, this time behind the chair. Instead of the kerchief from earlier, he bound them with rope. They were jerked tighter, until I winced from the pain. I tilted my head upward, and spoke softly.

"You must be Mr. O'Teale."

"I am. You're a feisty one to ain't ya? Got all fensive' when I started talkin bout ya meddlin. I always liked fire in a gal." He quipped as he roughly grabbed my neck with one hand and the back of my head with the other. The next instant, his lips were on mine, pressing fiercely, and his tongue snaking out to trace my lower lip. I struggled against him, kicking him once in the shin, and then in the knee. He broke away briefly, and slid his hands lower so that they were resting on my waist.

"Ya know, ya really are too pretty ta be a teacha'. Woulda made a better harlot, been makin' more money if ya had too." I felt tears prick my eyes as he once again crashed his lips to mine. I shifted my knee as he leaned in towards me. The moment my leg made contact with his, I struck him dead center. He howled in pain and stumbled backwards. I hastily attempted to free myself from my confines, but the action only serve to bloody my wrists more.

"Ya gonna pay for that gurl. Tried ta do it my way, but ya wanna fight? Wal we'll just see how long that lasts." I watched in horror as he picked up his jug of moonshine and began to scatter its contents about the cabin. With a curse, the jug was hurled across the room, where it shattered against the wall behind me. He ran from the cabin, pausing in the doorway to light a match; holding it aloft between his thumb and forefinger for a moment, before dropping it onto the floor. With a roar, the flames leapt up, blocking his figure from view.

"Won't be meddlin' any more gal." I heard the retreat of his footsteps, and then I was alone. Smoke quickly flooded the room, choking me, and causing my eyes to tear up. The heat from the fire was unbearable, and I found myself slipping into darkness. I fought against it, knowing that if I allowed my eyes to close, I would die. It was to no avail. The fire soon surrounded me on all sides, and was inching itself towards me. It would be only moments before I was engulfed completely. Neil's face flashed briefly before my eyes, and then all went dark.

Author's Note: Christy's really got herself into a mess this time hasn't she? Once again her innocent help has been interpreted the wrong way. How is she going to escape this one? 5 Reviews= another chapter. I'll try and respond to any questions or suggestions to the best of my ability in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read…and don't worry I promise she won't die…I have several more chapters planned. :D


	15. Relief is a Sweet Thing

**Love Takes Wing: Chapter 15: Relief is a Sweet Thing**

* * *

**~ I'm going to go ahead and apologize to the ridiculous amount of time I went between posts. Sorry! Thank you to all of you loyal readers.**

* * *

"Christy? Lass, can you hear me?"

I gasped roughly as fresh air flooded my lungs. It burned, and tears sprang to my eyes.

"Hush, lass. You're alright." I took a deep breath. Coughs wracked my body, a deep whooping sound that shook me from head to toe. When they had subsided, a gentle, work-worn hand caressed my face, and wiped tangled hair from my brow.

"Neil?" My voice cracked, and his name came out as a croak. Blinking against the harsh light, my eyes began to focus on my surroundings. The plank walls and lace curtained windows of my room had never been so comforting. I was safe!

Relief raced through me, providing me with a fresh wave of strength. I eased up onto one elbow, smiling softly as my eyes came to rest upon Neil's face. Out of habit, my tongue flicked out to lick my lips. I cringed when I realized how chapped they were. The burn in my throat intensified with each breath I took. Water; I needed water.

As if reading my thoughts, Neil poured something from the pitcher on the beside table into a glass. I reached for it, but he held up a hand.

"Just a minute. I've got to add some morphine to it. You've got some nasty bumps and bruises all over you." Curious, I tentatively raised a hand and traced a finger along my jaw line. Wincing in pain, my mind raced as I tried to recall what had caused it. Then I remembered.

Nathan O' Teale had slapped me. I closed my eyes, attempting to prevent the memories from coming back. It was no use. His cruel words, the stench of moonshine on his breath, and the heat of the fire engulfed my senses, as if trying to draw me back into the nightmare.

The light touch of a hand tracing along my back brought me back to reality. My eyes flew open, and I was greeted by a worried looking Neil MacNeil.

"It's okay, lass. You're safe." He thrust the water towards me. "Drink this. It'll help." I chugged the cool liquid greedily, and then thrust the glass back at him in a silent plead for more.

Three glasses of water later, I felt the burn in my throat subside to a dull ache. I handed the cup back to Neil.

"More?"

I shook my head.

"Christy, what happened?" I'd known that the question was coming, but I dreaded telling Neil. For all of his gentleness and compassion, he also had a fierce temper. Not wanting him to grow angry, I turned my gaze away from him, choosing instead to focus on the hazy blue mountains that lay just beyond my window.

"Please, Christy. Don't shut me out. Who did this to you?" His words were calm, but there was an underlying note of tension in his voice. Sighing, I lifted my gaze level with his.

"It was Nathan O' Teale." I risked a glance at him, but his face remained blank. "It was dark, and I was working alone at the schoolhouse. Ruby Mae and Ms. Alice were at the Spencer's. David was in El Pano. I didn't notice him until he was approaching the steps."

Rising from his chair, Neil crossed the room to stare out the window. "Why didn't you run?"

His frustration was evident as he ran a hand roughly through his tousled curls.

"I thought about it, I did. But he was too close; I never would've made it to the mission." Neil nodded at my words for a brief moment, his shoulders relaxed. Then, just as quickly as it had dissipated, the tension returned.

"What happened after that?" For Neil's sake, I decided to forgo the details and summarize my ordeal as briefly as possible.

"He tied me up, and took me on some crazy wild-goose chase. By the time we got to the cabin, I was so disoriented. I couldn't have run even if I'd had the chance." As I continued with my tale, Neil listened quietly, calmly, but I watched him closely, searching for any signs of a shift in his demeanor. "Then he set the cabin, and left. But you already knew that. Neil, how did you find me?"

He let out a strangled chuckle. "Your shoe actually. There's only one woman in Cutter Gap with soft leather shoes, and that's you. It was on the trail on my way back from Low Gap."

"Sort of like Cinderella?" I was trying my best to lighten his mood, and make him understand that I truly was fine. From my resting place on the bed, I could only see his profile, but I could tell my quip had brought a small to his lips.

"Exactly like Cinderella." He turned to face me, and the soft smile was gone; replaced by a look I knew to be fear.

"Did he touch you?" Even with my naivety, I knew enough to realize that he wasn't referring to my bruised cheek.

"No." Relief washed over his face. He left the window, and in two strides was seated at my side on the bed.

"I was so frightened, Christy. When I found you, you were barely breathing, so still, I thought I'd lost you."

Tenderly, I raised a hand and brushed an errant curl from his brow. "Neil, I'm here. I'm safe, and I'm in one piece; thanks to a certain doctor." I smiled and he leaned forward to kiss my forehead.

"You need to sleep." I started to protest, but ended up yawning instead. Nodding, I slipped further under the quilt.

"I love you." Even as I spoke, my eyelids were growing heavy and drifting shut.

"I love you too. I'll be here when you wake. Sleep, lass." I was asleep before my door clicked closed behind him.

* * *

**A/N: So as terrible as it sounds, my goal was to finish this story last summer. Obviously that didn't happen. I'm going for round two this time! Haha :) Onto the story, I promised you Christy wouldn't die! But how will Neil handle Nathan? As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
